Ian Somerhalder
Ian Joseph Somerhalder is an American actor, fashion model, and producer who plays Damon Salvatore on . Biography Ian Somerhalder was born in Covington, Louisiana on December 8, 1978. His father, Robert Somerhalder, was a building contractor of French and English descent, and his mother, Edna, who is of Irish and Choctaw descent, was a massage therapist. He has a brother, Bob, a wood worker, and a sister, Robyn, a broadcast journalist. Boating, swimming, fishing and training horses filled much of his recreational time growing up, as did the school drama club and performing with the local theater group. With his mother's encouragement, at age 10 he began a modeling career that took him to New York each summer. By junior high, he opted to put modeling on the back burner and focus more on sports and school. A few years later, when the opportunity to model in Europe arose, Somerhalder grabbed it, embarking on an enriching path of work, travel and study that took him to cities including Paris, Milan and London. At 17, he began studying acting in New York, and by 19 had committed himself to the craft, working with preeminent acting coach William Esper. His fate was sealed while working as an extra in a club scene in the feature film Black & White (1999). A talent manager visiting a client on the set spotted Somerhalder in a crowd scene of 400 and immediately signed him for representation. Happy to be anchored in New York, Somerhalder spends much of his time studying acting, writing and practicing yoga. His recreational interests include water and snow skiing and horseback riding. Recently, he has helped raise funds for 'Disaster in the Gulf', to help the people affected by an oil spill on the coast. Early Life Somerhalder was born and raised up in Covington, Louisiana, the son of Edna, a massage therapist, and Robert Somerhalder, an independent building contractor. He was raised as a Catholic and still is a Catholic, he attended St. Paul's, a private Catholic school in Covington. He embarked on a modelling career from the age of 10 and 13. By the age of 17, he decided to become more famous by doing movies (acting). He has two siblings brother Bob and sister Robyn. Personal Life While Ian was working on Vampire Diaries, he started dating the co- star Nina Dobrev. The most favorite thing he likes to do is a friendly flirt with all girls and read books that he would want to act in, if a director decided to turn the book into a movie. He has his charms, looks and styles... that apparently make girls fall for him, not if you are married from the 20th Century. He like the colors red, black, blue and white. Career In the summer of 2000 Somerhalder starred in the short-lived WB series, Young Americans, a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. He played Hamilton Fleming, the son of the dean of a prestigious boarding school, who falls in love with a fellow student. The series was filmed in Havre de Grace, Maryland.In 2002, Somerhalder played Paul Denton in Roger Avary's adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' novel, The Rules of Attraction, alongside James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, and Jessica Biel. In May 2006, Somerhalder was named one of DNA Models' Top 10 Male Models. Somerhalder guest starred as Nick in HBO's Tell Me You Love Me, appearing fully nude in a sex scene with actress Michelle Borth. In September 2009, Somerhalder appeared in the movie The Tournament where he played the role of an assassin participating in a lethal competition with other assassins. On 10 October 2009, it was announced that he will star in the Gothic movie Cradlewood, which is to be directed by Harry Weinmann. The movie is set to be released in 2012. Ian Somerhalder also appears in the limited-edition coffee table book About Face by celebrity photographer John Russo and Pixie Press Worldwide publishers. Somerhalder currently stars as the vampire Damon Salvatore in the CW TV teen drama series The Vampire Diaries & has been dating his co-star on the show Nina Dobrev since mid-2010. For his 32nd birthday he established a'' foundation. Acting Career Television * The Big Easy (1997) * Now and Again (1999) * Young Americans (2000) * Anatomy of a Hate Crime (2001) (TV film) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) * CSI: Miami (2003) * Fearless (2004) * Smallville as ''Adam Knight (2004) * Marco Polo (2007) (TV film) * Tell Me You Love Me (2007) * Lost City Raiders (2008) (TV film) * Fireball (2009) (TV film) * Lost as Boone Carlyle(2004–2010) * The Vampire Diaries ''as ''Damon Salvatore(2009–Present) Films * Celebrity (1998) * Life as a House (2001) * Changing Hearts (2002) * The Rules of Attraction (2002) * In Enemy Hands (2004) * The Old Man and the Studio (2004) * National Lampoon's TV: The Movie (2006) * Pulse (2006) * The Sensation of Sight (2006) * The Lost Samaritan (2008) * Wake (2009) * The Tournament (2009) * How to Make Love to a Woman (2010) Awards *2002 Young Hollywood Awards- Exciting New Face-Male, N/A, Won *2005 Teen Choice Awards-Choice TV Breakout Performance-Male, Lost, Nominated *2006 Screen Actors Guild Awards-Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series,'' Lost(with cast), Won''' *2010 Teen Choice Awards-Choice TV Villain, The Vampire Diaries,' Won' *2010 Teen Choice Awards- Choice Male Hottie, The Vampire Diaries, 'Nominated' *2011 Teen Choice Awards-Choice TV actor Fantasy Sci/Fi, The Vampire Diaries, 'Won' *2011 Teen Choice Awards-Choice Vampire, The Vampire Diaries, 'Nominated' *2011 Teen Choice Awards- Choice Male Hottie, The Vampire Diaries, 'Nominated' *2011 People's Choice Awards- Favorite TV Actor Drama, The Vampire ''Diaries, Nominated''' *2011 J-14 Teen Icon Awards''- Iconic TV Actor, ''The Vampire Diaries, 'Nominated ' *2012 People's Choice Awards- Favorite TV Actor Drama, The Vampire Diaries, 'Nominated' *2011 Genesis Awards- Wyler Award, for his environment work, Won *2012 Teen Choice Awards- Choice TV Actor Fantasy Sci/Fi, The Vampire Diaries, Won *2012 Teen Choice Awards- Choice Male Hottie, The Vampire Diaries, 'Won' Trivia * Ian is the fourth oldest cast member of the Vampire Diaries. Casper Zafer(Finn) is the oldest then Daniel Gillies (Elijah) is second oldest and Matt Davis (Alaric) is third oldest; he is exactly seven months older than Ian. * Ian played a recurring role in Smallville as Adam Knight, one of Lionel Luthor's genetic experiments who befriended Lana in order to find information on Clark Kent. * He is well known for his role as Boone Carlyle in Lost. * Ian is the second of the three cast members to appear on Smallville before the Vampire Diaries. The first was Paul Wesley (as Lucas Luthor), the third was Sara Canning (as Kat) and the fourth was Cassidy Freeman (as Tess Mercer). * Ian is a Sagittarius. * Ian is right-handed, as seen in videos. * Ian is of English, French, Choctaw and Irish descent. * Ian was raised a Catholic. * In 2011 he recorded a music video with . Music video * Ian is now dating his co-star, Nina Dobrev. * He is currently living with his girlfriend; Nina Dobrev, in Atlanta, Georgia where filming takes place for the series. * Ian is best friends with his co-stars, Paul Wesley. * Ian plays the piano well. * He is the newest model for Penshoppe All-Stars. * Ian is 5'9''. '' * In December 2005, he played "Matt" in the Off-Broadway play, "Dog see God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead", at the Century Center for the Performing Arts. * His favorite sport is football. He has also played varsity soccer and baseball. Gallery Pictures Ian Somerhalder4.jpg Ian Somerhalder1.jpg Ian Somerhalder2.jpg Ian-grass.jpg IanWithPinkBG.PNG|'Ian Somerhalder' Jefsd.jpg smoulderhalder.jpg|SMOULDERHALDER COLLAGE 082610_vampirediaries_seasontwo_03.jpg.jpg|at the salvatore boarding house 6a00d83451b92469e20120a4dfe704970b-800wi.jpg 41316_495019279967_106357469967_7011374_7353556_n.jpg ianpromo.jpg ian-Somerhalder-Photoshoot-HQ-damon-and-elena-16803187-1920-2560.jpg 99999934f6.jpg 77776666yvz.jpg 333455rw32.jpg 99999vzzzzzz.jpg 8888g54322.jpg 5555wzx.jpg Promo-Damon-Salvatore-Season-Two.png Ian-gq.jpg Ian-2929.jpg Ian with coffee-3093.jpg Gq-ian.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s243.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s234.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s233.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s230.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s229.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s227.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s222.jpg 400049882 ef0b88cb-162c-4526-adf0-12d9909bd1da-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-photo-shoot.jpg Ian-somerhalder-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Ian-Somerhalder-Wallpaper-2.jpg Damon-Salvatore-s209.jpg Damon-ian-12.jpg Damon-ian-11.jpg Damon-ian-9.jpg Damon-ian-6.jpg Damon-Ian-3.jpg Ian-29292.jpg VD-9922 season 2-22.jpg Vampire diaries-9933332w2.jpg Paul, nina, ian.jpg Paul, nina and ian-2092.jpg Nina,ian,paul-383.jpg Nina, paul, ian.jpg Ian-nina-paul-33.jpg Ian-29222233.jpg Ian,nina,paul-299222.jpg Ian-somerhalder-puppy.jpg Ian-sexy-serious.jpg Ian-nina-paul-1a.jpg 2-brothers-1-girl.jpg Ian-somerhalder-white-tank.jpg Paul-nina-ian-.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g204.jpg The-vampire-diaries-1b.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-1a.jpg 7-vampire-diaires.jpg 1a1-499x287.jpg Ian-vampire-diaires.jpg Ian-somerhalder-g5.jpg 135Ian-Somerhadler-VD-VW.jpg 60266 Original.jpg 120624942-4031870303887047996.jpg 120618355-3701423483668367168.jpg 120618356-3533451798788997884.jpg 120629858--2625390207893999392.jpg 1b-ian-damon-teen awards-2011-2011.jpg 1a3-500x431.jpg Normal 047---.jpg Normal 019--.jpg 0pian.jpg Untitled-ian-2011-emmeys.jpg|2011 Emmys Rips-cuts.jpg Denim-shrinkage.jpg Denim-shirt.jpg Denim-rise.jpg Clean-jeans.jpg Ian somerhalder Photo 1.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 2.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 3.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 4.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 5.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 6.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 7.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian somerhalder Photo 8.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 9.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 10.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 11.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 12.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 13.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 14.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 15.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 16.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 17.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 18.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 19.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Ian Somerhalder Photo 20.jpg|Ian'Somerhalder'' 0001.jpg 0002.jpg|Ian with girlfriend Nina Dobrev (Elena / Katherine) 297332_126616967440402_100002762981137_107280_1886938723_n.jpg 300605_126616890773743_100002762981137_107276_259009804_n.jpg|Ian at the 2011 Emmy's OM NOM NOM.jpg Ian+romances+in+Paris+fZHgMYVzeMZl.jpg elenadamon_allineed1024.jpg countyoursmilesnotyourt.png 74877_Original.jpg 74992-original.jpg Lovely Ian!!!.jpg|Ian!!! ianinblack.jpg Teamsalvatore.gif|link=Team Salvatore -Paleyfest - Paul and Ian Ian.Somerhalder.jpg IanS..jpg 539525572--2179918936578353290.jpg 426496_338734642837701_169009013143599_971974_1554212144_n.jpg tumblr_m24wpci7Df1rtodqlo1_400.jpg 466549caebd127da202c5f1c70685804-d4jl2tb.jpg B3e2995522cccf9a9db05e3b77087729-d4m8rxg.jpg 6340fe8e3f49e9e7eb243113ecc0b5d1-d4b92cu.jpg B4cc719639dbe24f3cb9518b23729797-d47h11y.jpg 96fdbe36e88953aef1f244a85570fbc1-d45ldu0.jpg Nina2012-50.jpg Nina2012-9.jpg Nina2012-8.jpg Nina2012-6.jpg Stedelena.jpg TVDgang.jpg Nina2012-5.jpg Nina2012-7.jpg Nina2012-3.jpg Nina2012.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+KsUpTj91ozll.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+Pv6pzA7-UwUl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+QHO-x18KVVEl.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+-QNvKdwCtFWl.jpg ian elephant.jpg elena and damon dating.jpg TVD CARTOONS (30).jpg|Happy b-day Ian! TVD CARTOONS (31).jpg Ian-Somerhalder-ian-somerhalder-20040009-500-325.gif d5d523e7ae1be5a223da680f2fbfddfa1285964801_full.jpg iansomerhalder_12565.jpg NinaandIan edit1.png 3_FULL.jpg 83eb3415711c_FULL.png tvd-s3-set1-damon-001_FULL.jpg vampire-diaries-pub167699c120103205619_FULL.jpg tumblr_lyzboxevss1qik2bvo3_250.jpg tumblr_lyzboxevss1qik2bvo4_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo9_250.jpg tumblr_m0p8p6I8vP1qa3hh8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0spohyhlw1qmki1go1_500.png tumblr_m0t2zpwq461r8g9bio4_250.jpg tumblr_m0t2zpwq461r8g9bio5_250.jpg tumblr_m0t2zpwq461r8g9bio6_250.jpg tumblr_m2au2aoVZ01rt9pxmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2bolaGXsB1r5u4yyo4_500.png tumblr_m18ht6GMFo1qdz3mzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m35z75aVfK1r41hamo1_500.jpg tumblr_m37y5qDs9h1qevu04o1_500.png tumblr_m343hwEyDX1rnddz8o1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3k30eitg61r2dvaao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k85cCSnn1rvudxjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ka1dSe001qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kaw73irf1qj912do3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kaw73irf1qj912do7_250.jpg tumblr_m3lafbfCjS1rtfzaso1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lc5ewrZR1rsmcoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lc42A7FS1rsmcoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lmymImd31qiuu43o2_250.png tumblr_m3lmymImd31qiuu43o3_250.png tumblr_m3lmymImd31qiuu43o6_250.png tumblr_m3loieZxc61rvxu67o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3loieZxc61rvxu67o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3lsuol0vT1rvory0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m36slyIHIr1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m36v69GYjV1r3fd6oo1_250.png tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o2_250.png tumblr_m3lvg91LWh1r4sbzmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lyg1j5zf1r0p6pxo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m1v9UIgq1rsrwk4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2phrkjg1rrji9go1_500.gif tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao2_250.png tumblr_m3m16uGsHj1r7omiao3_250.png tumblr_m3m74tR4YG1r560xuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mdxtpr8M1qkxdkyo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3m23aP1Gr1rvrllpo1_500.png tumblr_m3mj6yR4ro1rvy6vuo1_500.gif tumblr_m3mj9b5YyD1rsxzjko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ms5asCSk1r9ya1fo1_500.png tumblr_m3n7j0BNan1rvuo9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n304GtnL1rvy82do1_500.png tumblr_m2wc3eYno31qeh4mno1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k9ht7gFm1rrq4m7o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3kxerTHnD1rvu0p9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lf095uTO1rvu0p9o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3lmz7A6L41rvu0p9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m5q16Y7B1qjhtt5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3m5s0Y7qM1qjhtt5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nehk5nSa1qi4zhqo1_250.png tumblr_m3nhjwEfvf1r088uso1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nhjwEfvf1r088uso2_250.jpg tumblr_m3nhjwEfvf1r088uso3_250.jpg tumblr_m3nk3p0Vbp1rs1apzo1_250.png tumblr_m3nlxsFfhE1r0mv41o1_500.jpg tumblr_m30ayw0Rz41r2kih4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto3_250.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto4_250.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto5_250.jpg tumblr_m31kliEuys1rs6drto6_250.jpg tumblr_m3nlulOWu01r0mv41o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nornak291r1gyfyo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3nr6s6eZL1r2w0p5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nxwbRe1c1r1a8oko1_250.gif tumblr_m3nwebvN9l1rvagvio2_250.jpg tumblr_m3nqmlsMsO1rvxwcio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o4wrurxA1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m3o5dbzvk01r5kkwzo1_250.png tumblr_m3o5dbzvk01r5kkwzo2_250.png tumblr_m2vynbzslO1qbjhzlo1_500.png tumblr_m3o5acjLVK1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o7jlzCdi1qckjflo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3oihxR3xf1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m3onjnSZyO1rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m3onp7OF3A1rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m3onr04gB11rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m3ou461tLs1qcgpwoo1_500.png tumblr_m3p0b4dYEF1rvy82do1_500.png tumblr_m3p0hhRB2K1qgksqzo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3p8n8ePUq1r1405jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3p011Z63k1qe99o3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pe8yhM131qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pe8yhM131qho4rpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3pn3lnRGP1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3pn9e8gY41qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pqxmXQNY1ru2gcho1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hjyrWd2f1qjh5qvo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3myjc05Cd1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ow69xEJ81r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao2_250.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao3_250.jpg tumblr_m3pv56mvEH1r92de5o4_250.png tumblr_m3pz2eTS3Z1qg3dlfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3q6w29kK51r9fok0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3q7moOH1a1qdeog8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qae1q4al1rsc5n2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qcg0ZKfV1rvczf4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qdzp5XDS1qf5xkuo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qgl6knQS1r7ud9ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qi1k0fZd1qkxjk0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qi18l7lZ1qkxjk0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qihaeKHO1qak7n0o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3qin9axnd1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qio5rdA71qkxjk0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3qiovl9yj1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qitqGdYw1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qiuebkYb1qkxjk0o1_500.png tumblr_m3qkewUWZK1qlvt1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qp0zGyQH1qesa4eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3r9f35z041qddrmco1_500.jpg tumblr_m3r9hv62DR1qgy984o1_250.png tumblr_m3r9hv62DR1qgy984o4_250.png tumblr_m3r199iGPW1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3re2x4qUH1qc7a3ko1_500.png tumblr_m3rfxm1Tsr1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3rg7qrw3K1rvq0oao1_400.jpg tumblr_m3rhmt7VUN1r1a0b6o1_500.png tumblr_m3rjbu2jR11rvxwcio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3rkacEanX1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3p4wbT9qB1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rptdTD3w1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rpx1WRIe1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rq9txRA31rom3spo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao2_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao3_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao5_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao6_250.jpg tumblr_m3rq77ewPE1qda5oao7_250.jpg tumblr_m3rqhewDyk1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3rqliGoM41qbbp6to1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ruttcTOY1qf6pmmo1_500.png tumblr_m3tcfqLRHs1rp9outo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3tchx1CfH1rp9outo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3tgw8G5sB1r0ixeuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3thskGDpn1r4b5meo1_500.png tumblr_m3tm6xUHiR1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wtjn0JYR1ru2ytuo1_500.png tumblr_m3wtmuykRW1rtc8p7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wxs63lT31r0nfafo1_400.png tumblr_m3wxvu2WgV1r0nfafo1_500.png tumblr_m3x68pA9LS1rso1f1o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ygw893aU1qaee4xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3yssczodc1rrlfb4o2_250.png tumblr_m3yssczodc1rrlfb4o4_250.png tumblr_m3z0k2vv861qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3z1v0pfLe1ru4yl9o1_500.gif tumblr_m3z9ak1cAe1qda5oao4_250.png tumblr_m3zvgfdSdy1qa13d9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m40d82m3uh1rvzn36o1_500.jpg tumblr_m40kecXcEr1r395e0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41h98cSwj1qe1wmjo1_500.png tumblr_m41qce5KHz1qap749o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42i8jVJVF1qjb8mjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42ld9b5Se1rrmsg5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mjj7P5w1rp9outo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mwnlQWC1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m42ohymIL01rszrglo1_500.jpg tumblr_m402wmKOYd1r80qhmo1_500.png tumblr_m42e6vH1kL1rn44mho1_500.jpg tumblr_m42t9aPn8T1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m409x8xf5X1qitkmuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42d6fdUW41rn44mho1_500.jpg tumblr_m421v2kaSb1qgjo5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m427rhsQLn1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4088tF53s1rnj53jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42ukuXtB61rttrkbo1_500.png nina-ian-hotel-02.jpg tumblr_m43sbfdcmI1qi5zelo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44estA2eT1qllwdro1_500.jpg tumblr_m44hb65MaJ1rn6weio1_400.jpg tumblr_m44l8abQVs1rw5nlko1_500.jpg tumblr_m44m3pXKo21ru8qrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44m3qF5M01rsjpw0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44mnnOhYk1r5kkwzo1_250.png tumblr_m44mnnOhYk1r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4479flJzV1r28jxyo1_500.jpg Ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-50.jpg tumblr_m46eofX2dl1ro2wvuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m46g3rWk811qg3dlfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m46gn6dbCT1qb5cs3o2_250.png tumblr_m46hkuftkw1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m46i7uqwC91rvptx7o1_400.jpg tumblr_m47cuzKYyN1rws6kno1_500.jpg tumblr_m47jubC01L1qhqae9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m47mj74Bgy1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m47rfxqiVQ1rteogzo1_400.jpg tumblr_m47xsyjYTe1rwtjh3o1_400.jpg tumblr_lzrtw3R6mb1rpa2kfo1_400.jpg tumblr_lzst84y7vL1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzybwth6zQ1r28jxyo1_500.png tumblr_m000o2mlAl1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0f0g62kkC1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0rvio1lgc1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0ydj0uhJc1qhzh1go3_250.jpg tumblr_m0ydj0uhJc1qhzh1go4_250.jpg tumblr_m0zosdXL2v1rojj72o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1c9nhuPeg1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1gllk0lYD1rsu3dto1_500.png tumblr_m1hrdjmHKa1r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1p7tvRB4m1rrpljuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1r291AQn11r28jxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1yta5Llo71qj1bd5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2asfawtcM1qj0ttso1_500.jpg tumblr_m2bgt7ARDd1r28jxyo2_500.jpg tumblr_m2c9dlnAXo1qfl6a7o1_500.png tumblr_m2j4x0DZ3j1qbgqypo4_500.jpg tumblr_m2oflbFyEk1qbgqypo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2j4x0DZ3j1qbgqypo6_500.png tumblr_m3qe7nJPRm1rsilqvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m05oc6rTjO1r79xuto1_500.jpg tumblr_m20dn4bB3Q1qj1bd5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m28j2bLpCj1rtsaq3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m47h8ofnsR1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m48lo7AhjA1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48mn5gAh41r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48nj1PhVd1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48s1xLdiH1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48s3darVP1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48wyn0Juc1rvptx7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m48yyoIpFg1rvptx7o1_250.jpg tumblr_m49foaDWKh1r3dqsoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m49hc3BGIk1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m49igdYcUH1rso1f1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m206ymO1ze1qj1bd5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m485dlwk311rvptx7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m490gyarI61r6q6mbo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m494ez5ALN1r8f135o1_500.png tumblr_m494t8W1Qp1rtv7dyo1_500.gif tumblr_m4a1q1zCwk1rv1n0to1_400.jpg tumblr_m4age4U2nQ1r2s4qao1_400.jpg tumblr_m4av0hXvOB1qgh970o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4av0hXvOB1qgh970o3_250.jpg tumblr_m4av0hXvOB1qgh970o4_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to1_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to3_250.jpg tumblr_m4bdrv2d0n1rv1n0to4_250.jpg tumblr_m4bpglU2Yu1rw7pzfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bphdFovh1rw7pzfo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4bpi6kqZf1rw7pzfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bpqcM5hq1rseip6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dj3dYegr1rtprbro1_500.png tumblr_m4dzf8eZiW1rwa5lco1_500.gif tumblr_m4e7rq7ykL1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e8xrB2b31qd05v5o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_m4e9h1Zi021qd05v5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4epvk8tv91qmbt9lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4eqfoGCSK1qmbt9lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fcy5LHyZ1rw4vnqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fnypl1Iw1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fptbfTv51rsh7m5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41x42QeTj1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m47mdpVgjU1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m49jsfuBlR1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m49jtcnqBH1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m49jtsiC8v1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hkp5RtpC1qjh5qvo1_500.png tumblr_m4gbrfAj5i1rqjzxyo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ho9wTEND1rwi0mvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4i9mxKoCv1rn3ooao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ivqj3A4u1qak7n0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j6r7dJ081qzk7dho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j8fiqxV31r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ja68QIHh1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ief23CNP1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jc1uSDoM1rv26eeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jkkpMweE1r5wetko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k8hoICbd1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k9hsZftB1rwbst4o1_400.jpg tumblr_m4kom5cuCd1qgkhe4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l0aorSfJ1rw0xyao2_400.jpg tumblr_m4l0hkojNU1qanfkyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lexgfnPk1r3dqsoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lhu7PCEF1qms9v3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4li4zsxGd1qf6pmmo1_500.png tumblr_m4lll6MTy71r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lo4weDP51qj13ofo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4lo4weDP51qj13ofo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4lykjgYAX1qeaahko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lzn7ztok1r94mcao1_500.png tumblr_m4m1gb3KbJ1qd9dt4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4m1j2tg8Q1qd9dt4o1_500.jpg Tumblr m4m1kyxn0s1qd9dt4o1 500.jpg tumblr_m4m1lp0tGw1qeaahko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4m4zuBxJA1rs9bmpo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4mb4em9RF1qeaahko1_500.jpg Tumblr m4l7jrd7T31r0ws7ko1 500.gif tumblr_m4n6imaPLS1qd9dt4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4nc85ygpo1rwpyddo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ng6iO6w01roew9eo1_500.gif tumblr_m4npwwoSfC1r6q6mbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4nraeUWho1r6q6mbo1_r6_500.jpg tumblr_m4nxvxuhy11rwbst4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oanbzrqa1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4enobjOO81qjg24ko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mkdfliNB1r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4ondrOQEM1r779qho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4or4emiYb1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m4p8slA3bc1rqdknko1_500.png tumblr_m4p50rVulH1r3k5t4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pf76p5SG1rx6w6fo1_500.png tumblr_m4pld9T1VE1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4psvj0iy71qkncdzo1_500.png tumblr_m4q84mXZy51r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4q90d8fRM1r0ws7ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4qm8n0suO1qguwk5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m4rfy7Ihbs1qk2i4fo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rhh9fvRa1roew9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rsn9wK0z1qesa4eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ss1efdip1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4t1qjvbuf1r6q6mbo1_500.png tumblr_m4t08c0Tdx1rvgwrko1_400.jpg tumblr_m4tifjFxZK1rxq8gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4tqgx8TpM1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ug9lnmXw1qe8d50o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4ug9lnmXw1qe8d50o2_250.jpg Tumblr m4r44xC8WR1qbql07o1 500.png tumblr_m4uqcjqCHp1r4ldr0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio1_250.png tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio2_250.png tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio3_250.png tumblr_m4uyc951jb1qldnmio4_250.png tumblr_m4vylugTNk1rxrwado1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w7ivhILe1rx8o5wo2_250.png tumblr_m4wa6uqZI31qit7muo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4wc9a8Os81r6q6mbo3_250.png tumblr_m4wc9jPAJ51rxp93lo1_400.jpg Ian as Damon.jpg|Damon Salvatore 348.jpg|Ian and his Girlfriend Ian and his cat.jpg|Him and his cat 32.jpg|Damon and Katherine 174.jpg|Damon and Elena 202.jpg|Getting married to Nina tumblr_m4xhrlqUXl1r6q6mbo1_500.png tumblr_m4xhuieZiO1r6q6mbo1_500.png tumblr_m4y0mbOWOZ1qms9v3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yalwpaYP1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yd3cAj2w1qenf6do1_500.png tumblr_m4ygec3w8j1rokbtxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yk8b89Y81r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ykge8qE51r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ykge8qE51r7g5aio2_500.jpg tumblr_m4yqe95Yey1rvkjt2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ysaswNqF1rvb75co1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ysp1SjJr1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4ywnd9Xkl1qlkhrdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zv2eEc8J1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m50qdgvwGW1rphzjko1_500.png tumblr_m51aaqNxwL1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m51jlqTa481rx0cybo1_500.png tumblr_m51jucEvaA1r7d2t3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m504v0BGbC1r6q6mbo2_250.png tumblr_m511flTnPV1rtulvio1_500.jpg tumblr_m517psqQVV1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m51o2jUY431rv1n0to1_250.jpg tumblr_m51o2jUY431rv1n0to2_250.jpg tumblr_m51qa4XRJo1runxfmo2_250.gif Air Flash.jpg|Air Flash tumblr_m4ziu4Codz1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m52a6sgMRB1qm2vwwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m52cm2CmLc1rqdfhmo1_500.png tumblr_m52phxPBkN1ru81iuo3_250.png tumblr_m53r34ze411r04q4vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m53ycy48TS1rw2x90o2_500.jpg tumblr_m504egb53z1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m504fk0tIB1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m543slJbJU1rpk06vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m543slJbJU1rpk06vo2_500.jpg tumblr_m545ahQJvi1qkgx77o1_500.jpg tumblr_m546d2F36U1r64sobo1_500.jpg tumblr_m546i1sTJJ1r64sobo1_500.jpg tumblr_m56xmz2SZH1qms9v3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m58y0pE64V1rvpqq2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m59bhfuFlK1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m590284C6a1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg 349.jpg tumblr_m5j3ysURmc1qbql07o1_500.png tumblr_m5mb23ZnUS1qfb2bso1_500.png tumblr_m5mchlZBar1rxq8gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mg8ggIvC1ryqs3wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mh1eifQt1qj912do1_400.jpg tumblr_m5mm0nNn6z1rw24s2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5muolflxX1rw5nlko1_500.gif tumblr_m5mwfcTeEl1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mzla3WVP1ryqs3wo1_400.jpg tumblr_m5nolgzfFU1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nuiy8A6i1qfkyv0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ojy28BZ21roqmr5o1_500.png tumblr_m5ojy28BZ21roqmr5o2_500.png tumblr_m5onu2OYmH1rp78xqo1_400.jpg tumblr_m5o3hng4SZ1ryqs3wo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o7irDjzF1ryqs3wo1_500.jpg 79003PCNIan12--2894552287672087120.jpg ianpenshoppe2--3695691554770179933.jpg ianthennow-3999071573486403449.jpg vampire dir216.gif|ian somerhalder 149092992 10.jpg|Ian at TCA 2012 Ian+Somerhalder+Style+Icon+2011+Luxury+Gifting+5bOK2ahXlvBl.jpg|Ian Somerhalder GGL event 2011 tumblr_m7b210lcYM1qc9cn2o1_500.jpg|Ian at Comic Con - San Diego 2012 Ian+Somerhalder+Vampire+Diaries+Hot+Topic+4oijXdOlWOHl.jpg|Ian 2010 Ian Somerhalder At Style Icon 2011.jpg X2 ca3bd7.jpeg IanS 2011.jpg iannephew1--87047569348343938.jpg iannephew2-1423826806953471030.jpg iannephew3--3307662986011739818.jpg Ian-smallville1.jpg Ian somerhalder 1214593930.jpg Crisis138.jpg Adam Knight.jpg 31088 133973559948655 127630933916251 391231 413128 n.jpg 58.jpg 00-adam-Crisis457.jpg ian-somerhalder_l.jpg A0R0p6YCYAAo51H.jpg 637791640.gif IanS4 Promo.jpg tumblr_m9jri9ORMp1r9a75lo1_500.jpg Tumblr m2bzczFz7j1qdg1yho2 250.png Mr perfect.jpg normal_defy6.jpg Tumblr_m742hpgO9Z1qk7u13o9_250.gif The-vampire-diaries-20467082-2048-1365.jpg 628885790.jpg JazzMrPorter2.jpg JazzMrPorter3.jpg JazzMrPorter6.jpg normal_30_large.png tumblr_mcxvdgW6lC1rqtxpzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcxvdgW6lC1rqtxpzo2_1280.jpg ian-somerhalder-34years.jpg ian-instyle-outtake.jpg 715364402.jpg|Ian at PCA 2012 ian-somerhalder-peoples-choice-awards.jpg ian-somerhalder-peoples-choice-awards-2.jpg ian-somerhalder-matt-bomer-peoples-choice.png|Ian Joseph Somerhalder and Matthew Staton Bomer in People's Choice Awards 2013 Ian Joseph Somerhalder and Matthew Staton Bomer in People's Choice Awards 2013.png 715364402nmmn.jpg Videos Singing happy birthday to Ian Somerhalder Orlando, Florida TVD convention|Happy Birthday 34th to Ian Somerhalder External links * IMDb * His Foundation * Twitter * Instagram Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast